


A Moment of Doubt

by DivineVarod



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineVarod/pseuds/DivineVarod
Summary: Home from the events of The Promised Land Rimmer has a moment of doubt that Lister soon eases away.(Spoilers for Red Dwarf, The Promised Land.)
Relationships: Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	A Moment of Doubt

Finally back in the bunkroom Rimmer sat on a chair by the table, apparently studying his hands. _He look_ _s_ _pretty glum for someone just declared a God,_ thought Lister.  
  
“Something wrong, Arn?” he asked gently.  
  
A shrug, no answer.  
  
 _So something is wrong._ After all these years Lister knew that if Rimmer didn’t reply it meant the problem was deep.

“Yes there is, come on.”  
  
The man at the table looked up.  
  
“You preferred me as the Mighty Light, didn’t you?”

That was unexpected, could Rimmer really lose confidence that soon? Well, of course, it was Rimmer.

“Nah, course not. It was just the same old you, but upgraded.”  
  
“But you gave him the same look as you gave to Ace once.” Rimmer sulked.  
  
With a smile Lister sat himself besides Rimmer.  
  
“Yeah, ‘course I did. Everyone enjoys their partner putting on a hot outfit. Doesn’t mean that seeing them at six in the morning with bed hair and morning breath is a turn off.”  
  
A puzzled look met his. “What?” Rimmer asked in confusion.

“I mean smeggy; it doesn’t matter what you look like, or if you’re a superhero or not. It’s all the same to me. If anything the look I gave you was pride. Because I was smegging proud of you. You did so well; finding solutions, saving the day. I am so glad you’re speaking up more these days, babe.”

A smile followed by another sulk  as Rimmer jiggled his leg.

“Go on then, what else is bothering you?” Lister grinned cheekily.  
  
A slight cringe before Rimmer answered.

“You never said you liked me.”  
  
“What?”

“During that moment. I went over it a thousand times and … I loved what you told me, that I am the moon to your sun … But you _never_ really told me you liked me.”  
  
 _Oh Rimmer._  


“That’s true. That is because I don’t like you.”  
  
Blind panic in Rimmer’s eyes, but before he had a chance to say anything, Lister was kneeling by his chair and grabbed his jacket to pull the man towards him.  
  
“I don’t _like_ you Mr Moon, because I _love_ you!!”  
  
A deep sigh from Rimmer, then a kiss followed that melted every doubt and worry away.

  
_ You are sunlight and  _ _ I _ _ moon  
Joined by the gods of fortune  
Midnight and high noon  
Sharing the sky  
We have been blessed, you and  _ _ I  
(Miss Saigon) _


End file.
